Miss Independent
by Windfighter
Summary: Kouji has always been alone. He's switched schools at least once a year. This time he's decided not to make any new friends. But Takuya decided that everyone needs someone.


Windy: This be songfic!  
Kouji: She's not very good at songfics though and this story could have stood by itself without the song.  
Windy: Aww, the raven is so cute!  
Yamato: You've... You've given Kouji a nickname and not me? I'm hurt!  
Windy: I'm... sorry? o.0 I didn't know you wanted one.  
Kouji: I don't want one.  
Windy: You've got nothing to say in this matter. But please continue the introductions, my little raven!  
Kouji: -sigh- Windy does not own Digimon, does not own the song and hardly owns this plot since everyone and their mothers writes Takouji.  
Windy: Actually, this plot I haven't witnessed before.  
Kouji: I still dislike it.  
Yamato: The song is **Miss Independent** by Kelly Clarkson. Anything written in _italics_ is the song. Ignore those parts.  
Windy: Enjoy and wait with the burning of me until you've finished the story!

* * *

Kouji was new in the school. He was used by now, he was always the new kid. Was always the one who got picked on, was always the one alone. But it was alright. He didn't need anyone else anyway.  
_Miss self sufficient  
_-Hi!  
Kouji stared coldly at the boy infront of him.  
-What do you want?  
-I figured, well, since you're new here, maybe, I dunno... Maybe you want a friend?  
-I have no need of friends. Stay away from me.  
_Miss keep your distance  
_Kouji walked away before the other boy could even properly introduce himself. Not that it seemed to discourage him. When Kouji came to school next day, the brown-haired kid stood there, as if he was waiting for him.  
-Hi Kouji!  
Kouji walked past him, not bothering to even acknowledge his presence. The kid still followed him down the hallway, towards the classroom. However, on the way there, Kouji was abruptly stopped by two boys from a higher grade. He gave them his famous glare of death, but they didn't move. He felt the other boy tug his shirt, but still stayed glaring at the two older boys.  
_Miss unafraid  
_-Oi, Kouji, now that you're in our school there are certain... **rules**... you have to abide to.  
-I don't have time to listen to you. Now, get out of my way.  
_Miss out my way  
_The two bullies moved closer in and the overly friendly boy behind Kouji took a few steps back. One of the boys, the longer one, leaned down towards Kouji.  
-Don't think we haven't heard of you. Oh no, we know everything. We know about the other schools you have attended to, know why you couldn't stay in them.  
The shorter bully crossed his arms over his chest.  
-We also know everything about your cover-up. What do you think would happen if it were to get... public?  
The boy who had glued himself to Kouji seemed to get back some courage, because he tried to tell the bullies to back down, to leave Kouji alone, but Kouji shot him a glare.  
_Miss don't let a man interfere, no  
_-I fight my own battles.  
With that he quickly snuck past the two older boys and dashed through the hallway, hoping not to get in the same kind of troubles as he had in all the other schools. If he could just get that boy to leave him alone._  
Miss on her own  
_But no, when the bell rang to signal that class was starting, Kouji saw the brown-haired kid slid down in the seat next to him. A low growl left his throat, but he tried to hide it as the teacher walked in. He knew this lesson would be just as tedious as every other lesson he had ever been to. He liked to read, he had read more then most boys his age, and thus he had learned a lot more than the others, making the lessons quite... worthless for him. He had already learnt it.  
_Miss almost grown  
_He let his eyes sweep over the class. Although they were his age, all of them, he felt so much older. One of the reasons why he always had a hard time getting friends. His classmates were too childish for him to hang with, and he was too young for the older kids to be seen with.  
-Kouji, could you help me with this? Math is my worst subject.  
Kouji looked at the kid, growled, but realized he didn't really have a choice. He opened his own book and leaned in to help the brown-haired boy with the work.  
-By the way, my name is Takuya.  
-Yeah, well, don't get used to this.

He was good at math. Even Physics and Chemistry was no problem. Gym... he enjoyed a lot. Music, sure. It was fun and he knew how to play the guitarr and had a nice voice. He was among the best in the school when it came to english. This subject had him stumped however.  
-We're supposed to do WHAT with this?  
The art-teacher let out a sigh as she proceeded to once again explain the assignement for Kouji. He stared at the piece of clay in front of him.  
-And what will this accomplish?  
The teacher looked at him, certain that he would be the big pain in this class.  
-It will help you get in touch with your inner feelings.  
-And?  
-Stop questioning and just do whatever comes to your mind.  
Kouji continued to stare at the piece of clay in front of him and slowly poked it. He did not enjoy this class, that much was certain. He heard a small laugh next to him and looked at Takuya.  
-Do you need help, Kouji?_  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
_-Piss off.  
Takuya smiled and stood up from his chair in order to move closer to Kouji.  
-It's easy, I can help.  
-I don't want your help, Kanbara.  
Takuya grabbed Koujis hands, to help him start forming the clay into something.  
_So, by keeping her heart protected  
_Kouji's fist collided with Takuya's cheek. A small hint of red was visible on the boy's face but he ignored it.  
-Don't you dare touch me again, Kanbara.  
Everyone in the room was staring at him. He knew he should apologize, knew he could still save his hide. He grabbed his backpack.  
-Next time I won't be as nice.  
He left the room. Art was nothing for him anyway. And this way... Maybe... Maybe now Takuya would finally leave him alone. So that... when everything spiraled out of controll again, because it always did, he wouldn't have to say good bye._  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
_He slid down by the wall next to his locker. Two weeks. Only two weeks had he been at this school and things had already started to go downhill. If things continued this badly he'd be forced to switch school before the end of next month. He buried his face in his hands and let out a sigh. He wanted to fit in somewhere, but..._  
Little miss apprehensive  
_-Hey.  
Someone slid down next to Kouji. Someone who smelled strawberries.  
-You left so quickly, I didn't get a chance to apologize.  
Kouji looked up and met Takuyas brown eyes. He felt the blush forcing itself back onto his cheeks._  
I said ooo, she fell in love_  
He turned his gaze away before answering.  
-Why would you need to apologize? I was the one who hit you.  
He could hear the smile in the other boy's voice.  
-Well, yeah, but I did deserve that. I'm sorry for bothering you.  
-Why do you keep this up?  
Takuya seemed to think over the question, as if he wasn't sure what to answer.  
-Because... I think... In the end, you'll be worth it.  
Takuya got back up on his feet and looked at Kouji.  
-I guess I'll see you when the bell rings again. Oh, and if art gets you down, I can help. As a thank you for helping me with math.  
He made a small move, as if he was going to pat Kouji on the head, but he must have thought better of it and instead he hurried back towards the art-class. Kouji simply smiled.  
_What is this feeling taking over_

-Takuya!  
Takuya laughed as Kouji ran up to him, and was rewarded with a light punch on the shoulder.  
-Aww, come on, Kouji! I'm just so happy!  
-And I don't get why. Just don't laugh at me.  
Kouji only got a smile as answer, and he let out a sigh. He didn't really know how it had happened, why they had started to walk to school together. His eyes locked onto Takuya for a few seconds before they began their walk.  
_Thinking no one could open the door  
_Maybe it wasn't so wrong to have a friend? Were they even friends? He still hadn't told Takuya what had happened in his earlier schools. He looked at Takuya's smile and thought that perhaps his past life didn't matter much. Takuya didn't seem to think to much about it, he had just... he had just accepted Kouji, somehow. And thinking about it made Kouji feel kind of fuzzy inside._  
Surprise it's time to feel what's real  
_Takuya looked over at Kouji and smiled, as if he knew what was going on inside his head. Kouji ignored him as they closed in on the school.  
-Same routine as every day, ey, Takuya?  
-I guess. Why do you let them continue?  
_What happened to Miss independent  
_-Because they remind me.  
Takuya looked confused, and for a moment Kouji thought he should elaborate what he ment, but there was no time. He saw them coming. The two bullies he had met on the first day.  
-Kouji, you know I can protect you from them.  
_No longer need to be defensive  
_-I could handle them myself, but... thanks. But please, don't get into trouble because of me.  
Takuya shrugged.  
-Fine, I'll wait until you get beaten to a bloody mess. Maybe then you'll accept my help.  
Kouji gave him an uncertain smile. Was Takuya serious? Would they do that? No, he wouldn't let it get to that. He'd take care of them before it went as bad as Takuya said.  
-Won't happen.  
He gave Takuya a small wave as the brown-haired boy hurried away to school. It wouldn't be a good idea if they were both late. Takuya waved back before he dissappeared inside the building.  
-Don't worry, Takuya, I'll protect us both.  
_Goodbye old you when love is true  
_-Oy, fag, over here!  
Kouji averted his gaze from the building and locked it onto his two bullies. He silently followed them to a more secluded place. Neither of the three wanted to attract attention to themselves, and they had, without anyone really noticing it, entered an untold deal between them. As long as Kouji took his punishment for existing quietly and before school started they would leave him alone while in the building. Unless Kouji stuck out too much, of course. So he tried to keep a low profile. Although Takuya made it difficult sometimes. The taller boy grabbed Kouji's shirt and pushed him against the wall.  
-Now listen you little twerp.  
Kouji met his eyes. They burned more fierly than normal.  
-We don't want people like you in our school.  
-Like... me?  
-Yes, fags. You're sick, and you disgust me.  
He slammed Kouji into the wall. It all took Kouji by surprise. This was new. He wanted to protest, but he couldn't, he was too dizzy.  
-You need to stop fagging around, otherwise...  
He made a small gesture towards the shorter boy, and he slowly walked closer, pulling out a knife from somewhere inside his jacket. He pulled Kouji's shirt up and laid the edge of it against Kouji's bare chest.  
-...otherwise you'll wish you never came to this school.  
He drew the knife over Kouji's chest, and the blue-haired boy choked a scream. The tall boy released him and he fell down on the ground, his hand clutching the chest, trying to stop the wound from bleeding. The bullies kicked some dust into his eyes, before walking away, and Kouji blinked, trying to clear his eyes, but found himself falling over, tears falling from his eyes. This... was not how he had hoped this day would turn out.

-Kouji?  
Kouji blinked when he felt Takuya shake him. He slowly sat up. They were alone. Takuya must have gotten worried and came looking for him. Because it couldn't be break already. He looked at Takuya and forced the tears to stop flowing.  
-What are you doing here, Kanbara?  
-Oh no, you do not pull that crap on me again, Kouji. I got worried when you hadn't come to class in half an hour, so I slipped out to look for you. I find you beaten to a bloody pulp and you go all "Oh, I do not want you here". Well, I'm here, deal with it.  
_Miss guarded heart  
_-You're so infuriating, Kanbara. You never know when to step back, do you? Well, I've had it with you!  
Each word cut his heart more than the knife had hurt, but he had to. Had to get Takuya away from him. Had to keep the brown-haired boy with the intoxicating smile away.  
-You're lying.  
Kouji laughed coldly.  
-You've known me for what? A month? And you think you can tell when I'm lying?  
Takuya opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again, making Kouji smirk.  
-Just what I thought. You're the same as everyone else. You act all high and mighty, trying to befriend everyone, thinking the world is just a big playground, but once reality hits you, you lose your footing. I've had it with you.  
Kouji started to walk away, leaving Takuya behind. He needed to get away, and he had to break the other boy's heart (as well as his own) in the process.  
_Miss play it smart  
_-Kouji, what happened?  
Kouji stopped in his track. How could he explain? He let out a sigh.  
-They opened my eyes.  
-They're bullies, you can't trust them!  
-Oh, but they know more about me than you do, than you ever will. Takuya, I only became your friend out of pity. I could never look at you as a real friend, or even an equal.  
He bit his tounge once the words left him. They were more true than he would ever admit. Tears started to show in Takuyas eyes. Kouji wanted to pull him into a hug, comfort him, tell him everything.  
-The truth hurt, doesn't it?  
Takuya slowly got up, his knees shaking, as if the ground was about to shatter below him.  
-Kouji... I... I love you!  
_Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
_Kouji was taken back, but had to hide it, had to pretend the words didn't matter to him. So he smirked. Again.  
-You can't love someone you don't know. And either way, I don't like you. I loathe you, Kanbara. Your silly smile, your nest-like hair, your loud personality. I loathe you, and I don't want to see you again.  
He grabbed his backpack and walked away.  
-Good bye, Kanbara.  
He heard Takuya's knees hit the ground. He had done it, he had shattered the ground for him. He was alone. Again.

Kouji cried himself to sleep that night. He had been alone his whole life, had never let anyone get close to him, had never wanted anyone to be close to him. He had always known he was destined to be alone. So why did it hurt so much?  
His sleep was unstable, whenever he fell asleep he saw Takuya's face infront of his eyes and he woke up, new tears staining his pale cheeks. Sometime during the night he noticed his father entering his room, trying to calm him, without success. He didn't went to school next day. He didn't want to face Takuya. He didn't want to face the two boys. He didn't want to explain for the teachers why he had just left the day before. When he finally woke up he had decided. It was for the best. He would continue to be alone. And he would stay clear of Takuya.  
Slowly he got up from the bed. He was still tired, knew he hadn't gotten enough sleep, but it didn't matter, he couldn't stay in bed anyway. He was thinking about turning on the television, but settled with doing whatever homework he had gotten home. He had soon finished with both math and chemistry.  
-Art. Out of all subjects we have homework in, I managed to take ART with me!  
The paper hit the wall with a quiet thud and Kouji buried his face in his hands. The first art-lesson repeated itself in his head. The first time Takuya had touched him.  
_But she miscalculated  
_A burning sensation spread from his hands when the memory hit him, and he shook his head.  
-No. No, I can't... I have to stay away from him.  
He picked the assignment up again and stared at it, trying to force all thoughts of Takuya out of his head. Slowly he grabbed a pencil and went to work.

Kouji stared at the picture. Tears welled up in his eyes when he looked over it. Sure, it wasn't a Mona Lisa, it wasn't even very good. But, it was something about it that made his heart scream. He knew what it was. He wanted to throw the picture away, but knew he wouldn't be able to draw another picture, so instead he put it in his backpack. The teacher wouldn't be able to make out what it meant anyway, he hoped.  
-So what now?  
The phone rang. He picked it up and answered, but when the voice on the other side went through he stopped dead.  
-Kouji, talk to me! I was going to call yesterday, and I apologize for not doing so, but I needed time to think and I thought maybe you did as well, and please don't just leave me like this, I can't stand it. I need you!  
Kouji's voice was trembling when he finally answered.  
-I told you to leave me alone.  
-I know, but...  
-Are you always this bad at following instructions?  
-No, not...  
-Then let me be.  
He should have ended the phone call there, but he didn't, he waited. Wanted to know if the other person would fight for him.  
_She didn't want to end up jaded  
_-Kouji, please, don't leave me like this. What I said was the truth.  
-And what did you expect? That I would fall into your arms and exclaim my never-ending love for you?  
A short moment of silence followed, then the other boy let out a small chuckle.  
-When you say it like that it does sound a bit naive, don't it?  
Kouji didn't answered. That had been exactly what he had wanted to do. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when he had realized it, when his frustration towards the other boy had turned into love. He didn't want to investigate either, it wasn't meant to be, love wasn't for him. Even friendship wasn't for him. But...  
-...Takuya, where are you?  
_And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love  
_-I'm still in school, I was going to stay a while, try to get some work done.  
He heard the confusion in the other one's voice, but he ignored it.  
-I... I also need to get some work done. Maybe... you'd like to help me?  
He had never thought it was possible, it shouldn't BE possible, but he could have sworn he heard Takuya blush through the phone line. It was a yes. Whatever the brown-haired boy would say the true answer was that he would have loved to help Kouji.  
-I.. Do you... Do you think that's such a good idea? I'd probably just disturb you. You... you said yourself that I'm too loud. And I'm not really the sharpest tool in the shed.  
Kouji bit his lower lip, to keep it from trembling. He was the one who had inspired this insecurity in the other boy.  
_So, by changing her misconceptions  
_-Well, I guess I'll just have to quiet you down when you're getting too loud then!  
They were quiet for a short moment, before Kouji spoke up again.  
-I'll see you at the library in school.  
He ended the call before Takuya could protest, before he could change his mind, and grabbed his backpack. Maybe... Maybe, just this time, he could let himself have a friend.

They were holding hands, their fingers intertwined, as they walked down the road to school. Takuya laughed, and Kouji enjoyed listening to the sound of his laughter. Thinking back, he pondered over how this came to be. What had changed? Nothing, as far as he could tell. Nothing was really different than it had been in every other school he had attended to. He was bullied, still snapped at whoever made a sneering remark towards him, still wanted to beat the shit out of whoever sent one wrong glance at his friend. He was still a loner. Takuya caught his eye and smiled.  
-Kouji, stop worrying! Nothing will happen, I promise.  
Kouji returned the smile but shook his head.  
-No, bad stuff will still happen, but...  
_She went in a new direction  
_-I don't care anymore. It doesn't matter. I have you and I couldn't ask for more.  
-But Kouji!  
Takuya pouted. Puppy-eyes decorating his otherwise happy face.  
-I don't want anymore bad stuff to happen. You've been through enough with What's-his-face and mr Fatso.  
Kouji laughed, something that still slightly shocked him. He hadn't laughed this much in... well, most of his life. He liked it, wanted it to continue.  
-He's not that fat, it just seems that way since he's so short.  
-Are you... Are you **defending** them?  
Takuya pretended to faint, letting go of Kouji's hand, but Kouji caught him before he hit the ground. As both boys had known that he would.  
_And found inside she felt a connection  
_-Takuya...  
He didn't want to let go of the other boy, but Takuya wrestled lose, sending them both hurridly towards the ground. Takuya took the moment to play with Kouji's hair.  
-Kouji... Aishiteru.  
Kouji blushed and quickly got up, not answering to the brown-haired boy's affectionate confession.  
_She fell in love  
_Takuya followed happily. He didn't need Kouji to answer, because he already knew what the taller boy felt, even if he wasn't ready to confess it just yet. He squeezed Kouji's shoulder when he went past him.  
-Don't worry, Kouji, I'll wait for you.  
Stunned, Kouji could only stare after him as Takuya entered the school building. He wasn't fully sure about what he had ment, but he shrugged, trying to shake of the feeling of impending doom that suddenly came over him.

-Well, well, well...  
Kouji glared at What's-his-face and Mr. Fatso as the older boys drew closer. They glared back, not flinching under Kouji's glare as most people usually did.  
-Didn't we tell you to stop fagging around at our school?  
Kouji nodded, but kept his glare. He wasn't going to let them win, not this time.  
-I think... we need to teach you a lesson.  
Kouji gulped, but didn't move. He let his eyes wander over to Mr. Fatso, noticing the shorter boy had pulled out his knife again.  
-Why do you do this?  
For once he'd try to solve this with words, for once he'd fight to stay.  
_What is this feeling taking over  
_This time he had something to fight for and he wouldn't let two bullies destroy it.  
-Why do you let What's-his-face boss you around?  
A small chuckle escaped from the shorter, sturdier boy, but a glare sent from the more slender one made him choke on it.  
-Perhaps we are after the wrong animal, ey, Kouji?  
Kouji stared at the taller boy again.  
-Animal?  
-Yes. People like you are nothing more than animals. Disgusting, filthy animals, who deserve nothing more than death. But then again, you've always been quite an animal, haven't you? Always resorting to violence. Perhaps, in order to teach you how to sit, we'll have to punish you when you are disobediant. But how?  
He seemed to think for a moment, but Kouji could already guess what played on his mind.  
_Thinking no one could open the door  
_-Perhaps we should take away your favorite toy.  
Kouji knew what he was talking about. He clenched his fists.  
-Leave Takuya out of this, he has done nothing to you.  
-Oh, no, he hasn't. Not until you came along. And contaminated him with your filth.  
Kouji backed away, trying to contain his anger, contain the fire inside him.  
-You'll stay away from Takuya or so the gods help you, I'll make you regret ever being born!  
Both boys laughed at him, and Kouji started to shake more violently from the anger.  
_Surprise it's time to feel what's real  
_-I love him, goddammit, and I won't stand looking when scum like you lay your hands on him!  
He felt the taller boy grab onto his collar. Although his slender, almost thin, form, he was strong. This would have taken Kouji by surprise if he hadn't gotten used to it now, after all these months. He knew what roles the two bullies had in their relationship, knew the taller one dominated, mostly because he was the stronger one.  
-Did you hear that, Akuma?  
The shorter bully nodded.  
-He just admitted that he's nothing more than a filthy, violent, sex-driven animal. And what do one do with violent animals? Who are overly protective of their territory?  
_What happened to Miss independent  
_Thoughts of Takuya ran through Kouji's mind. He tried desperately to pull away from the boy's firm grip, but found he couldn't. Instead he sank to his knees, the boy allowing him that expression of weakness.  
-Leave Takuya alone.  
He was almost begging. What had made him lose what pride he had? What had made it possible for Takuya to affect him like this?  
_No longer need to be defensive  
_-I love him. Please, don't hurt him.  
He had to get out of this without violence, he had to. Otherwise, he'd have to move again, had to start over again. It felt strange, but this he had decided. He wanted to stay with Takuya no matter what. Akuma's fingers swept over his blade, as he was thinking.  
-You put them down, Itsuki. That's what you do with them.  
-Yes.  
Itsuki smiled coldly.  
-But who do we start with?  
He let his finger trace alongside Kouji's face. The younger boy shivered under his touch. Itsuki leaned in towards Kouji.  
-I've always wanted to teach you a lesson. You'll get to watch as we teach Takuya not to step over the boundaries we've set for this school.  
_Goodbye old you when love is true  
_Takuya. Kouji lost control. He was aware that he got up. He was aware that he had his fists clenched, his nails were cutting into his palms. He felt warm when a crimson liquid washed over his hands. He knew he had lost. But he couldn't let them hurt Takuya.

Kouji was new in the school. He was used by now, but this time... this time he didn't care. The teacher introduced him, the students started to whisper, but he said nothing, made no notion that he had noticed anything, just went to his seat. He was new, again, but now he wouldn't make any mistakes.  
-So, where do you come from?  
Kouji didn't answer the girl next to him. He kept his eyes locked to the window, not really seeing what was going on outside. He had lost it, and he had left Takuya.  
_When Miss independent walked away  
_-So why did you transfer here? In the middle of the year?  
The girl wouldn't shut up. Kouji glared at her, but she seemed indifferent to his glare of doom and just smiled, sliding her slender fingers through her blond hair. He growled in annoyance, and pulled the same lie as he always did.  
-Dad got a new job in the area.  
-Huh.  
They sat quiet for a while.  
-My name's Izumi.  
-Don't.  
Kouji sent her a new glare.  
-Don't get friendly with me. It'll only end in tears for one of us.  
She shut up, for the moment, and Kouji looked towards the teacher instead, not really taking in what was said. Thoughts of Takuya swept over his mind, distracted him, but he kept his face still, not letting his emotions show through. He wanted to apologize for leaving him, but perhaps... Perhaps it was better like this.  
_No time for love that came her way  
_This way, Takuya wouldn't get in any trouble because of him. And perhaps this way he could get back to studying, doing what he was supposed to. Educate himself. Get a job with high payment. Find a nice girl to settle with, so that his dad got happy. Yes, that was what he was going to do. He glanced towards Izumi, and she smiled back to him.

Get up, make coffe, eat breakfast, get dressed, run to school, show up late. Books on the desk, sight glued to the whiteboard, ignore classmates. Home, homework, dinner, more homework, sleep. Everyday the same. He longed back to when Takuya would call to make sure he was up, when they would meet halfway to school, accompany eachother. Perhaps go to Takuya after school, play some videogames or tease his younger brother. His fingers traced his cheek in the mirror.  
_She looked in the mirror and thought today  
_Today would be just like every other day. He brushed his teeth, said goodbye to his father and walked out.  
-So, what did really happen?  
Kouji stopped abruptly in the middle of a step and turned his eyes towards the girl. She smiled and he shuddered before they started to walk again.  
-I told you, my dad...  
-That's a lie, and you know it.  
They walked in silence for a while. Kouji fumbled with the books in his hand, almost dropped them, but fastened his grip around them in time. He could feel the girl looking at him.  
-Izumi, why are you doing this?  
-Well... You're kinda cute.  
Kouji blushed. He usually wasn't refered to as cute. Frustrating, perhaps. Or aggravating. Violent, smartass, stuck-up. Never cute. Except... Except from Takuya.  
_What happened to Miss no longer afraid  
_-So you're saying you're trying to get me to accept you as my girlfriend so the others will stare at you in awe?  
Izumi shook her head.  
-No.  
Their eyes met and Izumi smiled. She had a cute smile, Kouji would give her that much. Perhaps he could accept, and see how it would turn out and... wait.  
-No?  
She chuckled softly and her smile widened.  
-You already have someone on your mind, and I wouldn't want to interfere.  
-How...?  
-I... well... I take notice of people, Kouji. I study them, and I'm generally good at judging people. I know you didn't move here because of your dad, I know you have a crush already, and I know you're a nice person. So whoever you have on your mind must be very special. Want to tell me about her?  
Kouji smiled a bit. The first smile since he moved to this new school.  
-He has the silkiest hair I've ever felt, his smile can light up the darkest room. His chocolate eyes... I could drown in them. And he always smell of strawberries. I could just...  
He glanced worridly towards Izumi, suddenly aware of what he was saying.  
-I'm not creeping you out, am I?  
-Not really. I was sure it was a girl though, I apologize. Please, go on.  
Kouji let out a sigh. Izumi was just too nice, and he knew from looking at her that she actually was interested, that she actually listened to what he had to say. Almost the same way as Takuya but... less forceful.  
_It took some time for her to see  
_-He was wonderful. He was the first one to give me a hand and try to help me. He followed me eventhough I tried to scare him away, because he knew... he knew I was worth it. He said so. He just... he just accepted me, without knowing anything about me, and he didn't need to know because... Because he knew I loved him.  
Kouji felt tears well up in his eyes.  
-I loved him and... and I abandoned him.  
_How beautiful love could truly be  
_Izumi laid a hand on his shoulder. He should have shaken it off, but he didn't. They should have continued to school, but they stopped.  
-I'd love to meet him someday, Kouji.  
Kouji looked Izumi square in the eyes, before averting his gaze towards the ground.  
-I don't... I don't think that's possible. I bet he... he hates me now. I took too long to admit and then I abandoned him.  
Izumi steered him away from the school, towards the park. Both knew they wouldn't really miss much, they'd probably get detention, but they wouldn't miss anything. They quietly settled down underneath a big Sakura tree. Izumi picked up a flower and handed it to Kouji. It hadn't started to bloom yet.  
-Kouji. I know this is kind of cliché and shamelessly stolen from a movie but... The flower that blooms the last, blooms more beautiful than any other flower.  
Kouji stared at the flower, then back at Izumi, and back to the flower again. Last... Takuya admitted before him, but Takuya... Did... Did Izumi just compare him to a flower? He laughed.  
-Izumi... Thanks.  
She smiled.  
-He thought you were worth waiting for. He's probably still waiting for you. When one shows that much compassion... It doesn't just fade away.  
_No more talk of why can't that be me  
_Kouji knew that she was right. He knew, because he felt that his own feelings for the brunette wouldn't fade. He had told himself that he would fight to stay with the other boy, and somehow Izumi had convinced him that it still wasn't to late. And if it was, if Takuya hated him now, after what happened, well... Then it'd be his turn to wait for Takuya.  
-This time, I'll be the one fighting for love.  
_I'm so glad I finally see  
_Izumi just smiled.

The door was ringing. No, the doorbell. But the door was trying to remove itself from the door frame. Takuya stared sleepily at it, not really sure what was happening.  
-Kanbara, I know you're in there, please open!  
The door talked. That's it, he was hallucinating. The sleepless nights was getting to him, all the dreams about a raven-haired boy had finally broken his mental barriers. He was going insane.  
-Kanbara, if you don't open the door this instant I'll break it down and hold you responsible for any furniture that breaks in the process!  
-Alright already, I'll open you, if just to get you to shut up. And stop talking with Kouji's voice!  
He turned the lock and suddenly found himself on the floor, with a raven-haired boy laying on top of him. He blinked before closing his eyes and laying his head down.  
-Alright, that's it. I'll seek counseling.  
-Takuya... What are you talking about?  
-Obviously I've gotten so mental that I've started hallucinating. Doors usually don't turn into humans.  
Kouji laughed. He got up from Takuya and closed the door, still laughing.  
_What is this feeling taking over  
_He then proceeded to knock on the door, to confirm that it was there.  
-See, Takuya, the door is still there. Oh for the love of... Open your eyes, baka!  
Slowly, Takuya opened his eyes. Chocolate eyes met navy, and tears started to show in the brunette's eyes. Carefully, Kouji lifted Takuya, helped him get to his feet.  
-You know... Your strawberry smell goes great with your eyes.  
_Thinking no one could open the door  
_Soft lips met unbelieving ones. Their breaths getting faster, hungrier. But they still pulled away, neither wanting the kiss to get to intensive.  
-I'm so sorry, Takuya.  
-You didn't say good bye.  
-I know. I'm so sorry. I was so... I was ashamed. I was hurt and ashamed and frustrated and... and I understand if you hate me now but I've realized...  
A blush showed on Kouji's otherwise pale cheeks. Takuya's hand slowly caressed it.  
-You don't have to say it, I know.  
_Surprise it's time to feel what's real  
_Their lips met again, parting, their toungs playing with eachother. Loss of air. Pulling away, eyes locked. Both boys smiling.  
-I need to say it, Takuya.  
Takuya planted a new, quick kiss on Kouji's lips.  
-I can't hate you, Minamoto. I can't. You're worth everything for me. You're the oxygen that I breath, the nutrition I need.  
Kouji giggled softly.  
-I love you, Kanbara.  
Smiles still playing on their lips.  
-I love that you never gave up, I love your silky hair.  
Kouji nibbled on Takuya's shoulder.  
-Chocolate and strawberry is a delicate mix, Takuya.  
_What happened to Miss independent  
_-Do ravens enjoy strawberries and chocolate?  
-This one do.  
Slowly they made their way over to the couch, Takuya happy that his family for once was away and he had the house for himself. Kouji on top of him, their bodies pressed closely together.  
_No longer need to be defensive  
_-You know, I never showed you the art assignement I did.  
Takuya stared at Kouji as he took something up from his pocket. A small piece of paper. Slowly, the raven-haired boy unfolded it. Takuya stared at the paper. It wasn't a very good painting. But...  
-You painted this?  
Kouji nooded, embarrassed. A wide grin played on Takuya's face.  
-It's beautiful.  
Kouji knew the boy was not telling the full truth, but didn't say anything as their lips once again locked in a kiss. He knew, however, that this time he would never let go.  
_Goodbye old you when love is true  
_-Kanbara, aishiteru.  
-Aishiteru, Minamoto.  
The picture with the strawberryfilled raven-nest laid forgotten on the floor as the two boys resumed their exploration of each other's mouth.

* * *

Windy: I... I love that ending! It's not my best story, but that ending...  
Yamato: You're not allowed to praise your own work, you know.  
Windy: I knooooow, but... Kouji's just to cute when he says he likes chocolate and strawberries!  
Kouji: Ain't I always cute?  
Windy: d'awww, of course you are!  
Yamato: -cough- anyway, feel free to leave a review and please refrain from burning Windy at the stake. It would smell awfully.


End file.
